Recuerdame
by mina-sama12
Summary: Después de un desafortunado accidente Misaki pierde la memoria y Haruhiko aprovecha para llevárselo, ¿ podrá usagi recuperar a su uke? ¿el lo recordara? pasen y lean. mi primer fic de junjou romantica y primer lemon yaoi XD


_Hola, este es mi primer fic de junjou romantica y lo esribi por que una amiga me lo pidio, y luego pense por que subirlo, y aqui esta espero les guste y perdon si hay faltas de ortografia_

* * *

La suave luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana dándole en la cara a un joven de cabello castaño y alborotado que dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su amante, un hombre alto de cabello corto y grisáceo que abrazaba fuertemente a su compañero como si temiera que lo abandonara.

Pocos minutos después misaki comenzó a moverse inquieto entre las sabanas y el cuerpo de su compañero debido a un sueño:

Se encontraba sentado en medio de una habitación enorme que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, de repente se abre la puerta dejando ver a un hombre alto, castaño con lentes muy atractivo que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos extendió su mano lo tomo de los hombros y se acercó a sus labios y cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de ellos susurro "te quiero" masaki intento retroceder por la cercanía pero su cuerpo no le respondía incluso correspondía los actos del otro y con cada movimiento con cada caricia sele rompía el corazón por estar traicionando a su Akihiko y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salió de sus verdes ojos y despertó sobresaltado, se sentó rápidamente con la respiración agitada y el rostro empapado en sudor y lagrimas , por el movimiento usami despertó molesto por haber interrumpido sus dulces sueños donde hacia cosas indecentes con cierto castaño pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amante se preocupo.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

- Na-da n-no es nada- tartamudeo aun con la respiración agitada.

- Misaki, no me mientas- respondió serio.

- Es solo que tuve un mal sueño- dijo en un susurro.

¿Porque había soñado eso con el hermano de usami? y sobre todo algo como eso perdido en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta cuando Akihiko lo abrazo y recostó sobre la cama de nuevo solo hasta que sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de su compañero sobre los suyos se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar por el momento, no quería despegarse de el no quería siquiera pensaren la posibilidad de alejarse de él y entre tanto pensarlo se quedo dormido de nuevo entre los fuertes brazos de su amado.

Usami aun miraba preocupado a misaki no entendía que podía ser tan malo como para alterarlo tanto pero al ver su rostro de nuevo se olvido de eso y deseo que ese momento nunca terminara y decidió acompañarlo en su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente misaki depertó al no sentir el cálido abrazo de Usamí se levanto, vistió y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo antes de salir comenzó a bajar la escalera cuando de repente sale Akihito del baño solo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, misaki lo mi oro sorprendido por su descaro y recordando todas la maldades que le hacia en las noches, lo que provoco un sonrojo, cerró los hijos y bajo mas rápido pero no se dio cuenta de que en la escalera se encontraba tirada una corbata la piso y callo por las escaleras golpeándose varias veces en la cabeza y lanzando gritos de dolor, haciendo que Usumí se alertara, salió raídamente de la habitación y lo que vio al pie de la escalera lo destrozo.

Hay se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de misaki todo contorsionado por la caída.

Al salir del shock corrió a llamar una ambulancia cuando estuvo hecho corrió a lado de misaki para verificar que estaba vivo y para su alivio aun respiraba con algo de dificultad.

La espera de la ambulancia fue lo peor de todo los minutos se hacían horas el estar mirando a la persona que amos medio muerto es terrible.

Por fin llego la ambulancia se lo llevaron rápidamente y el la siguió en su deportivo llego al hospital y sé que do en la sala de espera por horas.

Mientras esperaba pensaba en el momento que habían pasado juntos todas las veces que lo beso...recuerdos...indecentes...

Alfin salió el doctor Akihito se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia el doctor, cuando llega a su lado se percato de que parado a su lado se encontraba su hermano, decidió ignorarlo mientras hablaba el doctor.

- como este doctor- pregunto con preocupación el peli plata.

- pues tiene barias lesiones pero no son muy grabes sanaran en unos meses, lo que si me preocupa es que sufrió una serie de golpes en la cabeza, lo cual puede traer consecuencias para futuro pero no lo sabremos hasta que despierte y pase un tiempono sabemos si puede ser inmediato.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca del doctor sele rompía el corazón y no pudo evitar pensar que era su culpa por distraer a misaki.

- Gracias doctor- una voz seria y conocida lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Puedo pasar a verlo- cuestiono el escritor

-Por ahora no será mejor esperar para mañana con su permiso- y se retiro.

- Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Akihiko muy serio a su hermano.

- Vine a tratar un negocio pero cuando te vi aquí tan preocupado pensé que le había pasado algo a mi misaki- ese ultimo comentario lo saco de sus casillas- y decide ver que pasaba

- Misaki es mio- dijo con voz seria y llena de odio- ¿escuchaste?

- Nada es eterno- y con eso ultimo se fue

Uasgi estaba muy molesto por ese encuentro inesperado con su hermano por lo que decidió ir a casa para descansar y tener la mente fresca.

A pesar de ser algo muy importante la inspiración llego a él y no pudo evitar escribir una nueva novela que contenía todos sus sentimientos, la preocupación, el odio, el miedo y todo lo que sintió en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el hospital-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hermana do akihiko se coló a la habitación de misaki aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy preocupado por el y quería verlo llego en la habitación se sorprendió al ver que misaki estaba despierto se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se sentó a su lado, misaki lo miro extrañado.

- Misaki - dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Quien es misaki?- cuestiono confundido.

El castaño se sorprendió, takahashi no sabia quien era ¿recordara quien es usagi Y su relación con el?

De repente una idea paso por su cabeza '' podría engañar a misaka, hacerme pasar por akihiko, llevarme lo a mi casa y tenerlo solo para mi'' pero seria muy cruel de su parte aprovecharse de la situación pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

- tu eres Misaki, y yo soy tu pareja Haruhiko Usami- dijo con tanta seriedad que resulta imposible dudar de lo que dice.

-mmmmm... Usami- susurro el ojiverde por alguna razón ese nombre se le hacia muy familiar pero no sabia de donde.

Al notar la expresión pensativa de misaki al pronunciar su apellido supuso que le resultaba conocido y temió que recordara todo por lo que se inclino para quedar a la altura de misaki y lo beso, el castaño intento alejarlo, pero... Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, el muchacho se retorcía intentando separarse de el pero el mayor era más fuerte y lo tenía sometido, pasado un rato... Se separo del joven castaño se acercó a su oído y susurro

- te quiero

Misaki no se movió ni parpadeo solo se quedo mirando a la nada pensando en lo que le dijo el mayor.

Sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación sin saber el por que unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojo y sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho como si estuviera traicionando a quien el mas amaba en el mundo, y así paso la noche llorando y sufriendo por alguien que no conocía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En casa de usagi -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se movía inquieto entre las sabanas, por una terrible sensación de que alguien estaba tocando algo suyo y no opudo evitar imaginarse a su hermano besando a SU misaki.

Por lo que no pudo dormir toda la noche, solo deseaba ver a su uke entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- a la mañana siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi se levanto muy temprano y fue al hospital esperando encontrar a misaki despierto paras llevárselo a casa.

Cuando llego pregunto por el y se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que ya se lo habían llevado pocos minutos antes, salió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento y vio como su hermano se subía a su auto y a su lado se encontraba un triste misaki.

Corrió a su auto se puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de arrancar e ir tras... pero su celular sonó

- '' usami-san necesito que vengas rápido- dijo Aikawa Un poco alterada- ''hubo un problema con el manuscrito''

- lo siento pero estoy ocupado- respondió cortante

- '' pero usami-san si no se entrega el borrador dentro del limite establecido perderás el contrato con la editorial y tendrías mas trabajo''- la chica sonaba desesperada.

-*suspiro* voy para allá- se dio por vencido.

Necesitaba ir por misakí pero si perdía el contrato con la editorial dispondría de menos tiempo para ello.

-.-.-. En casa del hermano de usami -.-.-.-.

Misaki se encontraba sentado sobre una cómoda cama en medio de una enorme habitación muy elegante para su gusto pero que le resultaba conocida, miro a su alrededor y no parresia haber nada fuera de lo común a acepción de unos cuadernos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo no muy lejos de el así que solo con inclinarse un poco logro tomarlos, abrió la libreta y leyó el nombre del dueño ''usami akihiko'' al leer el nombre vagos recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente de momentos que había vivido con hombre alto guapo, de cabello gris y ojos purpura, ellos se encontraban abrazados en medio de la calle un fría noche, el mayor lloraba sobre su hombro, luego se encontraban hablando en una noria de no sé que cosa, también se encontró con un recuerdo de el en un hotel muy lujoso discutiendo con su ''pareja'' y defendiendo al hombre de cabello gris a capa y espada y en ese mismo recuerdo poco tiempo después se encontraba teniendo sexo salvaje con el peligris... toc toc llamaron a la puerta sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- misaki - susurro mientras se acercaba y cuando estuvieron frente a frente... se inclino y lo beso, de nuevo esa sensación de traición lo invadió de nuevo pero correspondía el acto.

Cuando se separaron los ojos del muchacha estaban inundados de lagrimas por lo que le dio un ultima beso en la frente y salió del lugar y misaki se derrumbo. Su corazón dolía le daba terribles pensadas que lo partían por dentro por traicionar a ese hombre

Harukiko escucho los sollozos del joven y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez a mente lo había olvidado pero su corazón no.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un apuesto hombre conducía rápidamente.

De nuevo ese sentimiento lo incomodaba por lo que acelero rumbo a la casa de su hermano necesitaba ir a reclamar lo que es suyo.

Por fin llego a la mansión bajo rápidamente del deportivo camino hacia la entrada donde se encontró con el haruhiko que iba de salida, lo detuvo y dijo amenazante.

- Donde esta misaki?

- Porque debe vería decirte?

- Porque él es MIO - resalto el mio

-No tengo tiempo para esto- se retiro.

Akihiko entro a la mansión encontrándose con el mayordomo

- Joven akihiko - dijo sorprendido.

Usagi tomo al hombre de la camisa, lo sacudió y dijo

- Donde esta misaki?- pregunto amenazante.

- En el ala este

El peligris corrió a donde le indico el mayordomo, busco en todas las habitaciones hasta que por fin lo encontró mirando por la ventana desde la cama, usagi se acercó lentamente hacia su amado se para frente a él.

- misaki- lo llamo con voz suave.

El nombrado se giro para ver a quien le hablaba.

- ¿Quien eres? Y ¿porque me conoces?- cuestiono confundió.

- Soy usami akihiko, tu vives conmigo en mi departamento estudias economía en la universidad T, y te quiero- lo ultimo lo dijo con ternura.

- Lo siento, pero no lo conozco señor-se lamento misaki aunque al estar tan cerca su corazón lotea desbocado.

- Te hare recordar.

Tomo a misaki entre sus brazos él no se resistió, y lo saco de la casa lo metió a su auto lo encendió condujo rápidamente a su apartamento, al llegar sentó a misaki en uno de los sillones y fue a su habitación, por un momento misaki tuvo varios recuerdos de ellos dos recostados sobre el sillón en donde se encontraba haciendo cosas poco sanas.

Cuando usagi volvió tener en sus brazos un enorme oso de peluche con un listón en el cuello que le parresia muy familiar.

- Suzuki- san - susurro.

- si él es mi oso- sigo con más energía- lo recuerdas.

Sin decir nada más corto la distancia entre ellos y beso a misaki con ansias y deseo, el muchacho comparación de las veces anteriores donde lo besaba... Ahora se sentía feliz y a gusto por estar con quien quería lentamente usaagi recostó a misaki en el sillón y metió sus manos debajo de su ropa acariciando el torso del muchacho arrancándole hondos suspiros y jadeos.

Rápidamente la temperatura de la habitación consenso a subir haciendo que sus cuerpo gritaban por deseo, teniendo la necesidad de desaserse de sus ropas, así que akihiko le quito la camisa a su muchacho.

Usagi rompió el beso para bajar lentamente por su cuello dando suaves besos y mordiscos haciendo que el menor soltara uno que otro gemido, misaki abrazo a ustaga por el cuello acercándolo mas a él y entre lazando sus dedos en el grisáceo cabello de su amante.

Akihito bajo lentamente su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del joven comenzando a masajear el ya despierto miembro del menor, misaki lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir la sentir la mano de su compañero masajear suavemente su entrepierna mientras besaba su cuello y con la otra mano jugaba con sus pezones.

-ahhhhhh Usagi- gemía fuerte mente lo que provoco una dolorosa erección que gritaba por un poco de atención.

- misaki, te quiero- dijo con la respiración agitada.

Antes de que el menor respondiera, le saco el pantalón y su ropa interior dejando totalmente expuesto ante el. El ojivioleta, muy sonrojado se tapo la cara mientras la otra baja acariciando el perfecto abdomen del mayor para luego desabrochar torpemente el pantalón de su amante, él se sorprendió por la acción, él nunca tomaba la iniciativa ni participaba mientras lo haca suyo, solo gemía y lo abrazaba... salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la temblorosa mano de misaki comenzar con un suave pero rítmico vaivén que lo hizo enloquecer.

- misaki mmmmmm- gemía

Sin aguantar mas se quito el pantalón quedando denudo ante su amante, el joven aun mantenía los ojos serrados por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando usagi bajo su rostro hasta su entrepierna solo su dio cuenta cuando sintió la fiera lengua del peli plata arremetió contra su miembro lo que lo hizo gemir fuertemente tensando sus muslos al rededor del cuello de usami que continuaba con su labor saboreando cada milímetro de la anatomía de su compañero.

- ahhhhhh usami me ve-n-go - dijo entrecortadamente por el placer que sentía.

El mayor aumento la velocidad haciéndolo gemir mas fuerte y que por fin se corriera en su boca, usami saboreo el néctar de su amado que ahora se encontraba muy sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, el escritor se incorporo y beso al menor con pasión desbordante mordiendo su labio para profundizar el beso mientras eso sucedía usami introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro del menor provocando un gemido de dolor placer repitió el acto tres veces y comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos rápidamente preparando al menor para la mejor parte.

Se puso lentamente entre las piernas del menor y coloco la punta de su miembro cuidadosamente en la entrada provocado u estremecimiento por parte del muchacho.

Sin pensarlo lo penetro lentamente para no lastimarlo, no quería asustarlo y que luego le tuviera miedo, quera que lo disfrutara y que le pidiera mas se quedo un omento quieto esperando a que el joven se acostumbrara a la intromisión de su miembro, poco tiempo después el castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Akihiko, lo que le dio a entender que y estaba listo y sin mas comenzó las envestidas, primero lentas para no lastimar.

-ahhhhhhh usagi-san mas rápido- gemía avergonzado el podre misaki

Y si hacerse de esperar e dio lo que quería.

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que misaki se corrió en el vientre de usagi y este en interior de su amado, salió cuidadosa mente de su interior y se recostó al lado de misaki con la respiración agitada aun por el resiente desgaste físico se acercó y abraso al castaño susurrando en su oído.

-No dejare que te alejen de mí de nuevo.

* * *

_¿Y? que les paresio dejen reviws si quieren que le ponga otro final, si les gusto o si no todo es bien recibido solo no sean muy duros_


End file.
